Liquor & Scattergories
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: *This is an old story that I had on here then removed to do some editing changes* It also won an award for best comedy by the GSAS. After a grueling shift the CSI's need a chance to unwind, begin to act human once more. Greg takes them up on this offer, creating a game night full of laughs, booze & of course games. However, things might get a little heated, & personal at times...
1. Chapter 1

Hey fans! I hope you enjoy this story as well...I had it on here before if some of you remember from back then LOL, but I took it off to do some work on it...only minor changes, didn't want to change the story line too much since I won an award for this like four years ago now I think LOL :o)...this is my pride and joy so I hope you all enjoy and please please review. I loves you all! XoXoXo

Bookworm-gurl

* * *

**Liquor**

**&**

**Scattergories**

It was a very slow night at CSI Headquarters. The whole night shift (graveyard) was in the break room doing nothing productive. Catherine was sitting on the couch that looked to have just come out of a burning house reading a fashion magazine, well not really reading it just skimming though the pictures. Sara was nibbling on a carrot and looked to be having a staring contest with the floor. Warrick was half asleep at the table and Nicky was asleep on the other side. While Grissom was working on a crossword puzzle.

They only had about two cases the whole shift and they were solved in two hours. Warrick, Nick and Grissom had a murder of young woman in her boyfriend's apartment. The boyfriend confessed with in five minutes of the interrogation. Catherine and Sara had a robbery at a Seven-Eleven once they watched the security tapes the robbers were stupid enough to look at the camera. The police arrested the guys while they were at the coffee shop next to the police station, the place was loaded with cops that were on there break time.

Sara seemed to have given up on the staring contest and let the floor win. She took a look around the room and everyone but Grissom looked to be bored out of their minds. They needed something to do, or have another case to come in. Catherine was fed up with the magazine she had been flipping though ten times in the last half an hour. She threw it across the room hitting the half asleep Warrick right in the forehead. Of course he didn't know what hit him and frankly he didn't really care. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to half sleep land.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore, we need to desperately do something fun like play a game or just leave since shift is over in." Catherine said with rage she looked over at the clock on the wall but Sara beat her to it.

"Five minutes and thirty-eight seconds but who's counting"

Catherine looked over at her and smiled. Warrick was now fully awake by Catherine's voice; she could be loud when she wants to. Nicky of course was in la la land and was dreaming about girls in bikinis giving him a nice well-deserved massage. Grissom didn't even look up form his crossword puzzle instead he asked:

"What's another name for ice cream thinner, it's the only one I can't get"

Warrick, Catherine, and Sara looked at him with shocked looks on their faces, when no one replied he looked up to see if anyone was even paying attention. He saw one person asleep and three more staring at him.

"Was it something I said?" Grissom asked sheepishly.

"Griss, did you even hear me yelling like three minutes ago, I even chucked a magazine and Warrick" Catherine said as she bent down to pick it up and placed it back on the pile beside the couch.

"So that's what it was?" Warrick asked and smiled.

"No sorry, but shifts over so you can all go home"

"Alright! Time for nap in a real bed!" Warrick said and practically jumped out of the chair and ran to the lockers.

Sara shook Nick awake he moaned and said "not yet, no don't leave yet" he said.

"Nicky, it's time to come back to the real world for like fifteen minutes so you can go home and sleep" Sara whispered in his ear.

'Where's everyone going?" Nick said as he saw people leaving the break room.

"Home Nicky, shifts over" She told him.

"Thank god for that" and they got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was time for Sara to wake up and head to work for another shift. She took a shower and got dressed. Just as she was about to leave her apartment her phone rang. She got really irritated and stomped over to her phone.

"Hello" Sara said. She checked her watch and she was now going to be late for work.

"Hey Sara, thank god I caught you before you left for work. My Tahoe broke down last night and gI need a ride to work. Do you think you could come pick me up?" Catherine asked.

"Sure Cath I'll be there in a few, bye-bye" Sara said and hung up. She left her apartment and drove to Catherine's house.

Once the girls reached the CSI Headquarters they saw that everyone was already there. They walked at a fast pace to the locker rooms.

"I feel like I'm back in high school again" Catherine as she stuffed her stuff in the locker.

"Yeah, you would think with all the high-tech stuff we have in the building we could at least have something better then a locker each" Sara replied as she slammed her locker door shut.

Catherine nodded her head in approval and they left the locker room and walked the short distance to the break room to receive their cases for the shift. Everyone, except for Grissom was already there. It was typical of him to be late. A few minutes later Grissom strolled into the break room. He took a seat and everyone stared at him waiting patently for their assignments.

"Okay Catherine, you Sara and I have a double homicide and Warrick you and Nick have a robbery homicide, and please guys work together tonight." Grissom said while he gave them the slips.

"Oh before anyone leaves, come to my house at 5 O'clock sharp I have a party set up at my house, I think we all need to do something fun and well my parties are always fun" Catherine announced to the gang.

"Sweet, I'll be there, do you want me to bring anything?" Nick asked.

"Bring what ever you want, oh and tell Greggo to he's invited. You guys and girl game"

They all nodded their heads in approval, well except for Grissom.

"What's the matter this time Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"It's just that." Grissom started to say but then go interrupted by Catherine.

"What are you chickening out?" Catherine asked and started to gobble like a chicken.

"Actually Turkey's gobble and no I'm not chickening out" Grissom corrected.

"Good then you'll be there tonight then right?" Sara said.

"Yeah, I guess so" Grissom whispered and they all smiled.

"That's the spirit Griss, now we better go to our cases so we don't have to stay past shift" Warrick said and him and Nick left the break room followed by Sara, Catherine and Grissom.

Once shift was over Sara drove Catherine back to her house since her car was still in the shop. Sara had no need to go back to her apartment so she stayed and helped Catherine decorate. This would be one party they will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

About an hour after Sara and Catherine decorated her living rooms the guys started to come. Grissom was the first to come, he saw Sara's Tahoe parked in Catherine's driveway and decided to park behind it. He walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell.

Catherine opened the door and saw Grissom standing there with a big smile on his face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him come in. Sara was in the kitchen and spotted Grissom coming in.

"Hey Griss, what do you want to drink?" Sara called out into the living room.

"Hey Sara, I'll have a beer if you have any please" Grissom called back.

"Sure coming right up, Cath you want anything?"

"Alright I guess I'll have. a Jack Daniels please and thank you" Catherine said and smiled back at Grissom.

"Okay one second" Sara said and she went to work.

The doorbell rang again and Catherine got up to answer it. She opened the door and Warrick, Nick and Greg were all there at the same time. Nick had chips, Warrick had wine, and Greg brought a game, it was called Scattergories.

"Hey guys come on in and join the party!" Catherine said and let them in.

"I brought a game incase you know we ever get bored, but by the way Nick made this sound I don't think we will ever get bored" Greg said with a smile.

"Well you never know, and thanks for bringing the game, I'm sure we will play" Catherine was with a wink and walked back into the living room were Grissom was sitting drinking his beer. Nick, Warrick and Greg followed her in and took a seat on the other couch.

"Hey where's Lindsay?" Warrick asked.

"She's with Eddie, which is probably a good thing incase this party gets out of hand, what do ya'll want to drink?" Catherine said.

"I'll have a beer please," Greggo said.

"I'll have some of the wine the I brought" Nick said and started to get up.

"Hold on their cowboy you sit down I'll get the drinks, what about you Warrick and Sara?" Catherine said in a Texan accent.

"Yes ma'am" Nick said with a smile and a heavy Texan accent, he obeyed and sat back down on the couch.

"I'll have a beer as well," Warrick said after he stopped laughing. He was already having giggling fits and he hasn't even had anything to drink yet.

"I'll have some of Nick's wine if you don't mind" Sara said and took a seat on the recliner.

"Alright I'll be right back," Catherine said and she was off to the kitchen.

Sara was testing out the buttons on the remote that was for the recliner. She pressed one and this humming noise came from the back of the chair. There was also a heat button, but like she would need to use that ever, it was like 50 degrees out side, and that's on a cool day.

"Hey we should get one of these for the break room then we wouldn't be so bored in there all the time while waiting for another case, this could amuse me for hours." Sara said as the back of the seat was massaging her.

"Don't say the word's break room and bored in the same sentence ever again, that was the longest five minutes of my life, I swear the hands on that clock were moving back wards" Warrick said, everyone then laughed.

Catherine came back into the living room with a tray full of drinks, it was like when she was back in university and she needed to make some money (besides stripping) for her self so she became a waitress at a bar. She went around to each of the guests and gave them your drinks.

"So what should we do now?" Grissom asked.

"Well Greggo brought a game do you guys want to play?" Catherine suggested.

"Sure why not, beats doing nothing" Nicky said as he got the game off the dinning room table.

"So how do we play this?" Sara asked. She stopped the massager for now.

"Well we each get one of these folders and 2 of these sheets' Greg explained while he handed everyone a folder and two sheets of paper. "Now when we role this dice that has letter's on it and it lands on let's say "B" Then with these twelve question things you have to write an answer to them that start with that letter. You are timed then once then buzzer goes we each share our answers, if someone has the same answer as someone else then they don't get a point if it's different and makes sense then they get a point. The person with the highest score in the end wins." Greg finished and gave each of them the questions.

"You all ready?" Catherine asked and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's play!" Sara said and she rolled the dice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"The letter is…C!" Sara yelled out.

"Alright, this should be as easy as pie," Warrick said and he started the timer.

BEEP! Went the timer two minutes later and everyone stopped writing.

"Alright who wants to start off?" Grissom asked.

"I will, A boys name, that would have to be Chris" Nick said.

"I put Charles" Catherine said

"Me to sorry Cath" Sara replied.

"I put Chris to sorry man," Warrick said.

"Me to" Grissom answered.

"Well I put Kit which is a short form of Christopher which is the long form of Chris so we all get no points for that one" Greg said

"Umm Greg Kit starts with a K you can't use that" Catherine pointed out.

"I knew that guys, I really did" Greg protested and blushed beat red. Everyone else laughed. "Okay second question Canadian City" Catherine suggested. "I put Calgary anyone else have anything different?" she asked. They all shock their heads.

"Well show's how much we know about Canada huh?" Sara said.

"Yeah that's for sure, okay, third question things that are cold, I put chicken fingers" Warrick said.

"I put carrots, you know the frozen ones" Sara said.

"I wrote chicken which is different from chicken fingers, so I get a point" Greggo said.

"Not so fast man, I put chicken as well, so neither of us get a point," Nick said with a smile.

"Thanks for ruining my moment of glory Nick"

"No Problem"

"I put chicken balls, which is different from chicken and chicken fingers" Catherine replied.

"Sorry Cath but I did to" Grissom said with a blush.

"Alright, alright, next question, school supplies"

They all said at the same time "Calculators" they looked at each other and laughed.

"Well that question was easy, next one would be Pro sports team" Greg said.

"I put the Colts" Catherine said.

"What state are they from?" Sara asked.

"I don't know but I've herd the name more then once while Warrick and Nick keep fighting over what team is going to win in football all the time" She said with a smile.

"Hey! Those are suppose to be private, didn't your mother ever tell you not to listen in on other peoples conversations?" Warrick shot back.

"Well obviously not and you call your self an Investigator, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Catherine replied and everyone laughed.

"Okay break it up! Let's keep this going, now the next question is insects." Grissom said.

"Oh here come the big words that in everyone who isn't an entomologist would say is an ant or something simple" Greg remarked.

"Well Greg, I couldn't write the "big words" that are for ant and ant doesn't start with a C by the way in the 2 minute time period so I simply put cricket." Grissom replied with a smile.

"Holy cow he's speaking the same language as me, who would of thought that would ever happen, anyway I put cockroach." Greg said.

"Me too" Catherine and Sara said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I put creepy crawlers, does that count?" Nick asked.

"I guess so I mean they are insects right Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"Yea I guess, what did you have Warrick?" Grissom asked.

"I put cockroach."

"Nick you get two points for using the letter twice" Greg pointed out.

"Oh sweet! Thanks man!" Nick said and marked a two on his page.

"Okay breakfast foods, I put Carrots!" Sara said.

Everyone looked at her with a questionable face. "Carrots?" they all asked.

"Well that's what I eat, I'm a vegetarian you know" Sara protested.

"No you're a rabbit" Nick whispered under his breath and took a sip of beer.

"Besides I don't like cereal"

"Well I put Co-Co puffs," Nick said

"I put Count Dracula" Warrick said, "It's chocolate and it's childish, hey those both start with C"

I put Captain Crunch" Catherine said as she took a drink of her Singapore Sling. "Hey and I get two points for using the letter twice YES!"

"Some one's a little drunk," Sara whispered

"Pipe down rabbit girl" Catherine shot back.

"I just put cereal," Grissom said and they all laughed.

"Alright then next is furniture" Nick replied.

"Couch! Chair! Chesterfield!" They all screamed out at once.

"Well no one got any points that time. Next is TV shows," Greg said

"I put CSI" Sara said.

"It said TV show not your occupation Sara" Warrick replied and polished off his second beer.

"It is a show! I have seen it on TV before and it's like exactly what we do it's really cool" Sara defended herself.

"On what channel, The Crime Network" Nick said while laughing.

Sara was getting frustrated and Catherine defended her and said "No it's on ABC and it is a pretty wicked awesome show, you should watch it sometime you might get some tips on how to do your job right"

"Ouch that was harsh" Nick replied

"All right the next question is Things found in the ocean, I put crabs anyone else have a different and more intelligent answer," Grissom asked.

"I have the same," They said at the same time again.

"Okie-dokie then Prime Ministers is the next, anyone get anything for this one" Greg asked. They all shock their heads.

"What is a Prime Minister does anyone know?" Grissom asked.

"Oh my heck! Grissom doesn't know something, now that I must record this in my historical documents I mean that rarely ever happens don't you guys agree" Catherine said and laughed.

"Well last but not least is Product Names, I put Clorox anything else" Warrick asked.

"I had the same thing" Catherine replied

"Me to" Sara said

"Same" Grissom answered.

"Ditto" Nick answered

"I didn't get anything, well I guess I'm pretty stupid" Greg said and laughed.

After and hour and a half more of the game they were finally done.

"Alright everyone add up your points" Greg announced.

"I bet you Catherine that I beat you" Nick suggested.

"Alright what's the bet gonna be?" Catherine asked.

"If I beat you, you have to give me a fifty bucks, and if you beat me then I have to give you fifty bucks" Nick said and spit in his hand.

"That's sick Nick" Sara said and made a funny face.

"Well that's how you seal a deal"

"Alright you're on!" Catherine replied and spit in her hand, they then shook on it.

"You know you could get some sort of disease from that like an STD, of course that is if you have an open cut." Sara rambled on everyone looked at her and screamed:

"SHUT UP!" "Well my score was 40" Grissom replied.

"Mine is 38, I really bombed on the one when we had the letter Z!" Warrick answered with a slur.

"I got 39" Sara said.

"I got 41" Nick said he was happy he beat Grissom. "Well Nicky I guess." Catherine started to say.

"I BEAT CATHERINE! PAY UP COWGIRL!" Nick screamed and got up and started dancing around.

"No Nicky I was going to say you have to pay me 50 bucks! IN YOUR FACE COWBOY!" Catherine screamed and started to dance around.

Nick stopped and sat back down "damn it! Here you go Cath, what was your score?"

"45!" she said with pride.

"Wow! Good job, you go girl" and Sara gave her a high five.

"Alright, what should we do now?" Warrick asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"We should play Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to repeat!" Catherine suggested. "But before we start I'll get us some more drinks" she got up off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen.

"I'll go and see if she needs any help," Sara said and scampered off after her.

In the kitchen the girls were thinking of a devious trick to play on the boys.

"We should flirt with some of them a bit you know kind of get there hopes up and then well kind of then break there spirits it would be fun, you game" Sara suggested while she got some beer's from the refrigerator.

"Yeah I agree, come on let's get back so they don't get suspicious." Catherine replied and they walked back into the living room with the 3rd round of drinks.

"Alright so who is going to start the game?" Greg asked as he took the beer from Catherine's hands.

"I will" Catherine proposed as she handed out the drinks. "Okay truth dare double dare promise to repeat on…Greg!" Catherine said as she sat on Grissom's lap.

"Okay, I pick truth" Greg said as he eyed what Catherine was doing. All the guys watched she must be really drunk to be doing that in front of everyone.

"Alright, is it true you have fantasies about Sara?" Catherine asked and she started to play with Grissom's hair.

"Yeah it's true," Greg, confessed he blushed red from head to toe.

"Oh really" Sara said seductively and walked over to Greg.

Warrick and Nick looked wide-eyed at the girls with their jaws about to fall to the ground. Sara kept walking and sat on Greg's lap to.

"Are you girls okay, I think you had a little too much to drink, especially you Sara you would never ever sit on Greggo's lap you don't even like him do you?" Nick asked.

"Where fine Nicky your just jealous, and yes I do like Greg" Sara said and gave Greg a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you God!" Greg yelled and he laughed. "Alright it's my turn to choose the next victim Truth dare double dare promise to repeat on…Nick!" Greg said and turned to Nick.

"Well I would have to choose dare" Nick said as he took a drink of his nice cold beer.

"Alright I dare you to kiss Warrick!" Greg said.

The two guys looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces, and shook their heads no.

"No way man, I am not kissing Warrick" Nick said.

"You have to that's the rules" Catherine replied.

"Alright, here we go on the count of three...1.2.3!" Nick said and they closed there eye's and kissed. Catherine had her camera ready and took a picture.

"man no wonder you have no dates you suck at kissing" Nick said and wiped his lips with his shirt.

"You were trying! Man that sickens me" Warrick replied.

"No I wasn't were you?"

"No way man,"

"Okay stop fighting and lets keep going with the game shall we" Catherine proposed and hid the camera behind the couch.

"Alright truth dare double dare promise to repeat on Grissom"

"I'll choose truth" Grissom replied.

"You can't do that someone else has already picked that it's against the rules" Catherine replied she was now lying down on the couch with her head on Grissom's lap.

"Are you making these rules up as we go along?" Grissom asked as he looked down at Catherine's 1000-watt smile.

"No I swear to god I'm not making these up, cross my heart hope to die stick a dirty needle in my eye" Catherine said and then bursted out laughing again,

"Okay then I'll choose barn yard" Grissom said and smiled back at her.

"Barn yard! That is not on the list buddy" Nick replied.

"Well we forgot to say it, alright we can use that one" Sara said and kissed Greggo again.

"Alright then if your bug collection, Greg or your fave teddy bear was in a burning barn which one would you save?" Catherine said, she sat up and cuddled with Grissom.

"Well I don't sleep with a teddy bear anymore, and I think I could live without Greg so I would have to save my bug collection" Grissom answered.

"Hey! That's not very nice, if anyone of you were in a burning building I would save you, you guys don't give me the respect I deserve all you do is rely on me to do you damn DNA tests for you cases it isn't fair!" Greg yelled throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old.

"Now, Now Greg I think it's past your nap time" Catherine said giggling again.

"Stop! It isn't funny anymore, your really hurting my feelings guys" Greg whined.

"Okay stop making fun of him, now if Greg was injured and couldn't help himself to safety then I would save him but if he could get out by himself then I would save my bugs, there like family to me" Grissom said trying to compromise.

"Fine, lets keep this game going Grissom it's your choice" Warrick replied trying to stop the fighting and keep the game going.

"Truth dare double dare promise to repeat on Sara"

"I'll pick double dare," Sara said with pride.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Catherine, or eat raw meat" Grissom proposed.

"Wow this is tough," Sara said thinking about it. "I'll kiss Catherine since I don't eat meat it pains me enough to see the stuff"

"Okay hun lets kiss" Catherine said and got up off the couch and went over to Sara.

The girls were thinking the same thing this could help with their plan. They inched closer to each other and then they kissed. Five seconds later they stopped and went back to there seats.

"Whoa is it getting hot in here or is it just me" Nick said flapping his hand in front of his face making the illusion of him fanning his face from the make-believe heat.

"Okay my turn to choose, Truth dare double dare promise to repeat on Warrick" Sara said and took a sip of her 4th glass of wine.

"I choose promise to repeat"

"Okay I Warrick." Sara started.

"I Warrick" he repeated.

"Love to place bets on football games with Nick and I enjoyed the kiss we just had it was better then any of the girlfriends I have dated I also have a crush on Catherine and have naughty fantasies about her at night" Sara said with a giggle.

"Love to place bets on football games with Nick and I enjoyed the kiss we just had it was better then any of the girlfriends I have dated I also have a crush on Catherine and have naughty fantasies about her at night" Warrick repeated and blushed.

"Damn Sara you finally got the truth out of him huh?" Nick playfully said.

"Shut up man!" Warrick replied and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Now children you must behave or you get a time out" Catherine said in her motherly tone.

"Truth dare double dare promise to repeat on Catherine" Warrick said with a laugh.

"Triple doggie dare" Catherine replied.

"Whoa Catherine is a daredevil tonight man!" Greg said.

"Okay, I dare you to French kiss Grissom for 2 minutes, French kiss Sara for a minute or strip for us" Warrick challenged Catherine. He smiled and waited for her answer.

"This is difficult, I guess I will French kiss Grissom" Catherine answered. Grissom looked at her with a look at that read, no way man.

"Woo go Grissom it's your birthday!" Nick was singing.

"Nick shut up you're a terrible singer" Sara shot at him.

"Okay ready guys, go" Warrick said.

Catherine grabbed on to Grissom's neck and kissed him, he loved the taste of her strawberry lip gloss and couldn't resist kissing her. They kept kissing each other and everyone started in awe, they looked like they were really into it.

"Times up" Warrick called, but they kept kissing.

"You guys can stop now" Nick said. Catherine showed in the middle finger and kept kissing. After another minute or so they stopped.

"Whoa, Catherine can you give me mouth to mouth I think I need it after that show." Greg said with a smile. Catherine smiled back and winked at Sara.

"Why don't I do that for you" Sara said and started frenching Greg. "Now this is so not fair we get none of the good stuff," Nick complained. "All I got was a middle finger and I lost 50 bucks what a night"

"You want some to I don't think Grissom would mind would ya hun?" Catherine replied and Grissom shook his head. She walked over to Nick and straddled herself on his legs the then kissed him.

"Now I feel left out" Warrick sulked.

"Here I'll give you some, Greggo won't mind eh handsome?" Sara said and Greggo shook his head no as well. She walked over to Warrick and sat the same way as Catherine and kissed him.

"Wow" Both guys said at the same time after they were back to there seats.

"Well it's 2am I think I better be heading home" Nick said Warrick was right behind him. "Kick ass party Catherine, hope to have this much fun another time." He got up and headed for the door.

"Yeah I should go to. Coming Greggo?" Sara said. As she got up and headed towards the door.

"Yes princess Sara" Greg said and hopped off the couch and ran to her side. "Thanks for the party Cath it was a blast!"

"Well I better leave to, I'll see you later okay bye, bye, and thanks for the wonderful night" Grissom said and gave Catherine one last kiss.

"See ya later guys, we should do this another time" Catherine said as she got up off the couch.

"Defiantly" They all said at once and laughed together before heading out the door.

Fin.


End file.
